Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by AlySimmons
Summary: Athrun was so tired and all he wanted to do was to just go home and be greeted by a certain someone with open arms. First fic so please review!


**I know that there are probably a lot of fics that have the same title as mine but the content has been on my mind for years. Oh, and as much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**So, anyway...**

**Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

* * *

I could see the sun breaking through the clouds as bright orange seeped into the world. It was dawn. A cool breeze went my way and I shivered slightly. I couldn't help but notice that the warm feeling in my hand was gone.

I laughed softly. Of course it was. It had been gone since the day I left for PLANTs, since I left _her_.

I stood there outside the Archangel and I felt lonely. I was accustomed to waking up early because of the fact that I went to the military academy and also because of the fact that Cagalli always woke me up when I stayed with her after the first war. And we would always gaze at the beautiful view-the sun rising, together. She always said that it was her favorite time of the day because it reminded her that the sun rising, the time when the black turned into a gorgeous yellow meant that it was a new day, a new beginning. And that pleased her more than anything. It was a new day, filled with hope and happiness. And soon, I shared her belief.

We were floating on the sea, and were sailing towards Orb. If my calculations were correct, we'd probably reach there in three hours. I sighed. Three hours until I meet her. Three hours until she seals my fate.

We already talked before the Archangel launched into space but right at this moment, I couldn't help but doubt whether what we've spoken was at all true. She took off my ring and Meyrin told me about what she said to her. It had been agonizing, to be so far away from her, even when I was siding with the chairman, even then. I couldn't help but think that I had betrayed her and hurt her. I know. Kira already gave me a whole lecture on that. And even when we had already came to terms and forgiven each other, I'd felt that somehow, as much as she was wrong in her decisions, I was the one at fault. She already forgave me but I just couldn't forgive myself even if she did stab a knife into my heart.

I knew what she did was wrong but I understood why she did it. And knowing that, I made the conclusion that even when we were both at fault, I had the greater weight. And right now, I just wanted to go home.

I'm so tired. And I want to go home badly.

I probably sounded like a little child right now. But come to think of it, we were children, teenagers who were barely adults who had seen, experienced and had so much responsibility on their shoulders despite their age. It was cruel. We were only eighteen and yet we had so many excruciatingly painful memories to last three lifetimes.

And that's why, right now, I wanted to be the little child for once. A little child who has a home to go to and a person waiting for his return with open arms. I wanted to go home, back to her.

Now, what was that saying? "Home is where your heart is."

I know that's true. Home is where you feel most comfortable at, where you are certain that no nightmares can haunt you there, where dreams can come true and where everything's happy, filled with joy, hope and love.

And I found all that with her.

Home was definitely where your heart is. And in my case, it's her. Home is where you are, Cagalli. Home is where you are.

The ship docked on the harbor and we were expected to walk down and greet the Chief Representative as heroes.

I scoffed at that. Heroes, huh? I wouldn't mind if you called those guys with the capes and wore their underwear in front heroes, but us? Me? I'm not even sure what to call myself anymore. All I know was that I wanted to be someone who didn't have his hands soaked in blood.

"_It's part of who you are. You protected many things. You are a protector, not a destroyer or a murderer."_ Lacus had said.

And maybe she was right.

I stepped out of the Archangel, following Kira and the others and there she was, lovelier than ever, clad in her green dress and her golden hair flowing freely at her back. And I saw it. Around her neck was something red- a ruby. My ring.

She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears as she gave me her unspoken message, _Welcome home_.

And at that moment, I knew. I was at peace, in tranquility, in comfort.

I was home.

I was finally home.

* * *

**I really hope it's not too cheesy or anything...but please review! It would mean so much! Thanks =D**


End file.
